Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H05-315525 (Patent Document 1) discloses a structure in which a through hole 6 is provided in a tab suspension lead 5 at an outer side of a mold outer circumferential line 7 in order to prevent peeling of resin or generation of a crack caused by stress at the time of cutting the tab suspension lead 5 while widely maintaining a width of the suspension lead 5 of the mold outer circumferential line 7 in order to facilitate relief of absorbed moisture.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 2536184 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of resolving resin damage in a step of cutting a suspension lead 13 while maintaining a supporting strength by the suspension lead 13 and an extracting auxiliary suspension lead 110.